Circles
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: [Shounen ai: YamixYuugi] [oneshot] The materialized reflections of Yami’s feelings.


**Circles  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi, Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Marik, Seto/Jounouchi  
**Story Type**: One-shot  
**Summary**: The materialized reflections of Yami's feelings.

**Disclaimer**: The same old story you hear every time we reach this part: I DON'T OWN IT. T.T Sadly.

**Spoilers**: Um, I don't know if it qualifies, but I included a scene from Season Zero (The Shadow Games). If you haven't watched that, it's okay, you can think of it as an addition of mine.

Princess Strawberry: I think Writer's Block has left me for a little while… HALLELUJAH! I CAN WRITE!

Yami Strawberry: You'd better not jinx that, you know.

Princess Strawberry: I know, I know. (_knocks on wood_) Anyway, thought I'd do a "modern" piece, and even though it's written in third person, it's sort of mainly told from **Yami's POV**. So, his thoughts are going to be in _italics_. (Yes, I still call him "Yami" instead of "Atemu".) Hope you guys like it!

In case you haven't watched the sub, "_mou hitori no boku_" means "the other me", and "_aibou_" means "partner". That is how Yuugi and Yami refer to each other, respectively. (Though, occasionally, I will make Yami call Yuugi "little one"…because that's adorable too. XD)

Some more simple Japanese vocabulary to refresh your memory before we start:  
_gomen ne_ – sorry  
_hai_ – yes  
_minna_ – everyone

-----

"Mou hitori no boku, hurry up!" Yuugi said, knocking on the door.

"I'm almost done, aibou!" Yami shouted back from within the room. He was standing in front of the mirror, looking frustrated, and squirming rather uncomfortably in his new shirt. He internally pouted at this new article of clothing – it wasn't leather! It was a plain teal Polo shirt, and the material made him itchy. His fingers crooked underneath the collar and pulled it away from his skin; it was sticking to him already.

_But_, Yuugi had picked it out for him, and under the insistence and reassurance that it looked fantastic on him – plus a bonus of matching the colour of his eyes – how could he have refused?

It was way too hot during summer anyways. Leather would've suffocated him…and his skin pores.

The Sennen Puzzle, strewn on the neatly made bed, caught a ray of sun and glinted brightly. They have both decided to leave it at home for the day; its weight would be bothersome today, not that Yami would have minded, but it would certainly take out some of the fun that was promised to him. He was granted a physical body after the Ceremonial Duel at any rate, so the Puzzle remained somewhat like a fashion statement. He smiled fondly at it, remembering the many memories he shared with his "former host."

"MOU HITORI NO BOKU!"

"COMING!"

Yami pulled his collar up to shield his neck and walked out of the bedroom. He found Yuugi standing by the window, just at the top of the stairs, dressed in khakis and baggy cargo pants. Yami smiled slightly; Yuugi's face was lit up with the great expectation of an amazing day at the amusement park, and he looked incredibly young despite his age and – at this Yami blushed ever so slightly – cute.

"About time," Yuugi turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps and grinned. "I _told_ you the shirt would look good on you." He mockingly rolled his eyes while laughing. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Impatient, are we, little one?" Yami teased, a smile gracing his lips.

"Let's not be late, hmm?" Yuugi countered with a question of his own.

Yami laughed. "Then just a minute."

"Mou hitori no boku! You've already spent _twenty_ minutes just dressing!"

"I know, aibou, I know," Yami called over his shoulder as he went into the bathroom, Yuugi following him. "But my hair's drooping and that's not pretty." He sensed his Light rolling his eyes at him again, and added, "Aibou, you need some gel too."

Yuugi gave a tiny "eep" when Yami grabbed his hand, pulled him into the bathroom, and planted him firmly in front of the mirror. "Now hold still," he commanded as he reached over for the gel.

"Mou hitori no boku, my hair's _fine_."

"Do not lie, aibou, I know what the hair demands."

Yuugi sighed and peered woefully up at him.

And pouted.

"Gomen ne, aibou, today the pout will not work," Yami said, carefully applying the gel to his tri-coloured hair and pointedly ignoring _the_ face.

"Aww, mou hitori no boku, you're no fun." Yuugi squirmed and failed to escape successfully.

"Well, where is the fun if only you get to poke fun at me? Now _hold still_."

His Light laughed. "Right, fine, fine, whatever you say, Pharaoh."

Yami lapsed into silence as he continued to shape Yuugi's hair. _Aibou didn't sound bitter, but still, why did he use my former title?_ He was still pondering over the last word uttered five minutes ago when he finally noticed that Yuugi has relaxed into him. _We fit so well together, why can't I just tell him my feelings for him?_ He mentally slapped himself. _King of Games? You can't even figure out a strategy in this game, this game of love…_

"Mou hitori no boku?"

Yami blinked, becoming aware of the fact that his hands stopped their gentle massage on Yuugi's scalp and were snaking down his side, terribly close to the other's pair. _Thankfully not touching…yet._ And his face…! His head had drooped and his lips were quite near to the very tantalizing neck. _A little too close for comfort…_ He tensed slightly as blood rushed downwards. _Oh no_, he mentally groaned, glad that his thoughts couldn't be heard. _Not now!_ Yami gulped and tried to laugh it off.

"Gomen ne, guess I got carried away." Yami quickly applied some gel to his hair and flashed a smile at Yuugi. "_Now_ I'm ready."

His Light decided to drop his question for another time. "_Finally_!"

-----

"About time, you know, I thought you were locked in your own house and we would've called the cops and the fire department and–"

"Jou-kun," Yuugi laughed at Jounouchi's ongoing tirade, "chill! We're still early, so stop."

Jounouchi paused and stared at his shorter friend. "Hai, you're right, what should I be worried about anyways, Yami would've gotten you out of any trouble," he grinned.

A slight patch of pink appeared on both the tri-coloured hair teens' cheeks.

"Jounouchi, don't you think you've said enough this morning already?"

"Oh be quiet, Seto."

"Where are the others?" Yuugi hastily changed the topic by stealing a glance at his watch. It read a quarter to nine. "The park's going to open in fifteen minutes, and they'd better hurry or else there's going to be a huge line-up for the tickets."

"Why don't we line up first?" Seto suggested without the intent of waiting for a reply. He briskly turned and walked towards the counter.

"Kaiba-kun looks different today," Yuugi commented. "It must be his missing trench coat…"

Yami was annoyed and growled softly. _Stop paying attention to Kaiba's attire and pay attention to ME!_

"Yuugi-kun! Jounouchi-kun!"

"Ryou-kun!" Yuugi smiled brightly and waved at his white-haired friend, with another white-haired teen in tow.

"Malik-kun and Marik-kun are on their way," Ryou said, pausing for air.

"That's good," Jounouchi nodded, grabbing Yuugi's wrist and looking at his watch.

"Talk of the devil – Malik, Marik, over here!"

"Hey minna! Sorry we're so late…nothing really important happened, ne?"

"That'd depend on what you mean by important…"

"Um…"

"Just joking! Seto's just gone to get our tickets so we can go right in when the park opens."

"Speaking of which," Malik looked around, "where are Anzu, Honda, Mokuba, Otogi, and Mai?"

"Mokuba's got some friends over for a sleepover and they stayed up until 2 AM… they were a loud bunch of br—kids." Jou coughed to cover up his slip of tongue.

Yami raised an eyebrow at him. "Do not tell me you're already staying at Kaiba's house, Jou."

"WHAT?! Are you serious, Jounouchi?!" Malik grew bug-eyed at the news. "I knew you both fancied each other—" At this Jounouchi turned pink and Kaiba's facial features tightened in an embarrassed smile.

Marik picked up from where his Light left off. "Don't give us that look, you know you both throw insults at each other because of sexual frustration."

"MARIK!"

"_The park is now opened. Tickets are available at the front North entrance. Have a nice day!_"

"Let's go!" Yuugi yelled excitedly, stepping in between Seto and Marik, who were glaring at each other. He tugged at his Darkness's hand and started to pull him towards the rising gate. Yami turned pink at how firm their hands were gripping each other. _He has no idea what he's doing to me_…

"What should we go on first?" Ryou asked, opening the map and scrutinizing the tiny symbols. Bakura peered over his shoulder curiously.

"How about something tame to start off? I just had a big breakfast…"

Bakura smirked. "I pity you, Kaiba, for what you have to put up with."

"BAKURA!" Jounouchi made a move to lunge at the white-haired teen, who simply side-stepped him, causing the blond to meet face first to the ground.

Ryou tugged at the hem of Bakura's shirt, staring at him reproachfully.

"All right, _all right_, I'll apologize, stop staring at me like that," Bakura looked away, just about anywhere but his Light and Jounouchi.

Tug.

"ALL RIGHT, I'm sorry, okay?"

"That's all we wanted to hear," Jounouchi laughed, whacking Bakura on the back and causing him to choke.

"Something tame… how about the Ferris Wheel?" Malik hurriedly suggested, pointing to a small, circular icon at the center of the map.

"Sounds good to me!" Yuugi, Ryou, and Jounouchi chorused, and tugged their respective 'partners' in the general direction.

-----

Yami, Bakura, and Marik stared up at the giant white wheel that towered over them, gawking at how the little boxes swung a little too much for a supposedly "safe" ride.

Of course, Yami was not as scared as the other two – after all, he has seen it once before, when Yuugi and Anzu visited the same park a few years ago. It had been stationary at that time, however, and Yami never forgot his apprehension in defusing the bomb through a card game.

"Uh, Ryou, you're sure this thing is safe?" Bakura asked, eyes following the motion of the wheel.

"Hai."

"Damn!"

"Bakura!"

"What?"

They lined up, Yuugi and Jounouchi chattering excitedly – exactly about what, Yami and Kaiba were left unexplained. Although Yami was certain of one thing; he missed the comfortable pressure of his Light's hand.

"Four to one," the guy reminded them when it was their turn to board the Ferris Wheel.

Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Ryou made a beeline for the open door, and Yami was just about to follow when Bakura and Marik grabbed him by the arms. "Whose side _are _you on anyways, Pharaoh?" Marik smirked.

Malik took the opportunity to take the last seat, and the door snapped behind the blond Egyptian. The wheel moved and the guy ushered them in. Naturally, Bakura and Marik sat together, leaving Yami with Kaiba, who didn't look particularly interested in sitting with him either.

Yami sat down, crossed his arms, and growled out at the two sitting opposite of him, "Okay, what gives."

"Oh _Yami_, can't we have time to ourselves and talk things out?"

"Yeah? What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with someone sitting in the box above us."

He stiffened. _No way am I talking to _them_ about my predicament!_ "I'm sorry?"

Marik snorted. "You know perfectly well what we're getting at, now just spit it out. It really doesn't help your situation if you keep acting so _noble_ and having so much pride, _Pharaoh_."

"Besides, I think you could use some help."

"WHAT?!"

Bakura turned to face Marik, who returned a look of equal amusement and to a certain degree, seriousness, and said conversationally, "You know, I think he needs to get his ears cleaned out."

Marik nodded. "Either that, or clean out his head."

"Oh, would you two cut him some slack?"

Yami raised an eyebrow at Kaiba, surprised that he would come to his rescue. Kaiba seemed to notice the look of bewilderment, for he said, "Their constant babbling really doesn't help with an oncoming migraine, and quite honestly, it's too excellent of a day to be flushed away because of" – he jerked his head in their direction for a quick second – "them. And trust me; I need the rest of my energy to deal with a hyper Jounouchi."

"Thanks for the bit of sarcasm there," Yami rolled his eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile. _Figures he'd prioritize himself first and foremost. I'm glad that Kaiba's found someone other than Mokuba to care for though, he seems happier than the last time we met._

The irony was not lost on the brunet. "Same to you." Kaiba smirked, nodding his head slightly, and turned back away.

'_So when do you plan to stop feeling happy for others and get it over with?'_

He groaned internally. This was a really bad time for his conscience to surface…especially when he was around three other people who could give everything away. _Why do you choose to talk to me at the most awkward and inappropriate times?_

'_It's not like we can talk when we're at home, you're too busy ogling at Yuugi.'_

_That's not true!_

His conscience snorted. _'Please. It's a subconscious thing, I don't suspect you'd notice, but really, I _know_. And it's pointless to argue with me about subconscious-ness; you're only aware of my presence at times like these – when you're not paying attention to the outside world.'_

_Can you leave me alone?_

'_No.'_

_Please?_

'_No.'_

Yami didn't know whether to feel frustrated with himself or be proud that he can stand his ground so stubbornly. His conscience can sure be annoying. After making sure that the other three were occupied with the view outside, he decided to just close his eyes, lean back, and ignore the little but firm voice that still tried to implant reasons for confession in his head.

_Yet it's not like the conscience didn't have a point. I really_ am_ just dragging it out, aren't I?_

_Oh, little one…_

_It's not that I haven't tried though_, he argued with himself some more._ I _did_. We spend so much time together and I've always done _something_, to try and make you see how I feel for you._

_Aibou…_

_When a storm raged outside, I held you and whispered reassuring nothings into your ear until your fear subsided; we'd stay in that pose until it was time to wake up. It was comfortable – the position, your familiar weight._

_When you were down, I was the first one to comfort you; and I pride myself to be the only one who can bring a smile to your face so quickly. Weren't you smiling at me, for me?_

_When you were silent, I was the first one to see through your cheerful façade; you'd talk to me and I'd comfort you. You were always so open with me, so I tried to be open with you as well._

_When you cried, I was the first one to be by your side, brushing away your persistent golden bangs that always shielded your eyes from me; your eyes would shine so much more vividly afterwards, and I was happy that I made that happen. After all, failures only make us stronger._

_When we had extra time after all the chores and assignments, or before school, we would sit and talk; sometimes even catch the sunrise or sunset together, admiring its beauty and I would see the glow it cast on your face. I know you saw me looking – you blushed – but you said nothing still._

_You never seemed to understand, aibou, are my actions not blatant enough? Will you ever see me the way I see you in? Will we ever go past the guardian-protégé relationship?_

_You always grab a hold of my hand; my heart skips a beat every time you do that._

_You always hug me around the middle; I get a warm feeling inside, knowing that I _am_ cared for._

_You always say things that sound innocent; was there a double-entendr__e to them? I was so sure there was a devious smile on your face and a mischievous glint in your eyes._

_Whenever I try to reciprocate you seem to take off in an entirely different direction – innocence and purity that I feel I cannot – _should_ not - taint._

_I'm scared to lose you if I make the wrong move, but at the same time I _need_ to be with you; this thirst for companionship frightens me. Yet…_

_Whatever I do, I end back up in square one._

_It seems like I'm going in circles, never ending up where I want to be, just like this Ferris Wheel… it only brings me to another place but there are no resolutions until you say something in response to my actions…_

"Mou hitori no boku?"

Yami blinked, suddenly assaulted by the glare of light through the glass, into shining violet eyes that stared at him curiously.

"Ai...aibou!" He straightened up in his seat, smiling sheepishly of being caught appearing to be sleeping.

"The ride's over," he giggled, holding out his hand, leading him out of the carriage.

"What's the matter, Pharaoh, the ride _too_ tame and quiet?" Marik sneered, knowing the answer perfectly well.

Yami decided to ignore him – no use falling into an apparent trap in front of his object of affection – and instead turned to Ryou. "How about another ride?"

"Hmm, you got me, I don't know. Jou, are you feeling up to it yet?"

"Oh heck yeah, you bet!"

"Then I say, the roller coaster!"

"But there are several…"

"How about we start off with the not-so-insane one first? We can go up the crazy ladder this way," Malik proposed, eyes flashing in glee at the prospect.

"All right," everyone agreed and made their way to the ride – and found themselves at the end of a forming line.

"Oh, just great," Jounouchi groaned. "It's only 9:43 and there's already a line-up? Do these people have nothing better to do?"

"Jou-kun, wouldn't that be a little too hypocritical?"

"Huh?"

"We _are_ in the park ourselves…"

"Oh."

"Figures that he's always slow."

"SETO!" Jounouchi glowered at him. Kaiba managed something similar to a smile – halfway to a smirk with a hint of fondness.

"So… should we waste time and line up with the rest of these fools or what?" Bakura asked impatiently. Ryou probably sensed his other half's desire for chaos, for he shot a quick, warning glance at him. Bakura sighed. Sometimes Ryou noticed too much.

"Well, who's really desperate to go on the roller coaster?" Yuugi posed the final question.

Jounouchi, Bakura, and Marik raised their hands; consequently yet naturally, Kaiba, Ryou, and Malik had to go along; to keep tabs on them and to make sure nothing dire happened. Yuugi looked at Yami enquiringly, silently asking for his input. Yami simply smiled. Yuugi interpreted his response correctly: _it doesn't matter; I'll do whatever you do._

"Then how about you guys go on the roller coaster? I think I'll step out of this one, I want to see the rest of the park."

"Sure," Marik replied a little too quickly. Yami raised an eyebrow at him. Marik noticed and promptly dragged Malik to the even longer line now. The blond looked back and shot Yami an apologetic look, then called back to Ryou to hurry up. Above the din they dimly made out Malik's reprimand, "Why'd you do _that_ for?!", then a retort from Marik.

Jounouchi followed them, and Kaiba rolled his eyes at him. Jounouchi was slowly getting jumpier – the exhilaration of the ups and downs of the ride was already settling into his spirit.

"Come on, Seto," Jounouchi's voice was over-coated with a honey goodness that almost hid the threatening tone underneath. _Almost_.

Kaiba stared at him warily as the blond latched himself on to his left arm. "What are you thinking now?"

"Ooh, I'll get you tonight for that little comment back there…"

The brunet almost laughed out loud in relief and amusement. Was that _all_? He held in the premature laugh and looked at him solemnly, if not with a tint of worry in his facial features as well. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, you'll see." Jounouchi's hand slid dangerously lower and Kaiba gulped – an uncommon sight that was usually expressed in a more secluded spot. But Jou caught the movement in the throat and he grinned mischievously.

His threat was valid until the end of the day.

Bakura gave Yami a meaningful look while he received a glare in return. The white-haired teen simply imitated his earlier expression – raising his eyebrow and cocking a smirk. He stepped closer and whispered into his ear, "Oh Pharaoh, what are you going to do now?"

Yami's right hand – which was, fortunately, on the opposite side of where Yuugi stood, so he couldn't see – twitched, then curled up tightly, wanting to punch him. "Don't you _dare_ say or do _anything_ while he's here," he hissed back. _Damn him for knowing so much!_

"Bakura!"

"Coming, Ryou," Bakura shouted, throwing one last meaningful glance at Yami before leaving him and Yuugi alone.

Yuugi looked at his Darkness curiously. 'What was _that_ all about?'

Yami's eyes were closed, eyebrows contorted in a look of concentration.

"Mou hitori no boku?"

Fiery crimson eyes opened to meet concerned violet ones. The fire faded rapidly as Yami calmed himself. "Hai, aibou?"

"Are you okay?" His right hand reached for his other's left hand.

"Hai." His response probably came too quickly, just like Marik had done, but he couldn't help it; his breath hitched ever so slightly as their hands made contact for the third time that day. _Ha, and they say third time's the charm…_

Yuugi looked unconvinced. "Your hand's clammy but your face is red. That is just contradictory."

"Oh aibou, too much biology for you," Yami laughed. He gripped their hands together reassuringly. _I don't care if I go to Hell after this… even though I think I've already made it to Heaven by holding his hand…_ "Really! Now what is it that you want to do?"

Violet orbs cleared slightly and a smile lit up his chubby face.

_Oh, age hasn't sharpened any of his features and he's still so adorable…_

"How about we walk around and see what catches our attention?" Yuugi waved his free hand in the general area to his left.

His Darkness nodded and started to walk, Yuugi skipping along happily. _I already know what _I _want to do for the rest of the day…_

"You do?"

Yami blinked and slowed down. "What?"

"I heard that thought," Yuugi said wonderingly. "Though…how is that possible? We don't even have the Sennen Puzzle on us and we haven't used the link in a long time…"

"That is, indeed, strange," they stopped short and faced each other. Dark Yuugi was wondering if any of his _other_ thoughts filtered through their rusty link. He fervently hoped not. "Do you think–" Yami couldn't help but have a little bubble of hope growing inside him. "—that we do not need the Sennen Puzzle to communicate telepathically anymore; that we can speak to each other if we feel like so?"

Yuugi pondered the point a moment. It was highly probable, but why hasn't it occurred earlier? It was…_weird_; he grew accustomed to speaking to Yami out loud every morning, afternoon, evening, and night, enjoying his rich, baritone voice; and at least now, he could store some of his more _private_ thoughts in a corner of his mind where no one else could have access to them except him. Not that he denied that to have their mind link back was a bad thing.

"Or maybe…it could be my mind playing tricks on me," Yuugi laughed.

Yami wasn't going to be deflated today. Nope, he challenged himself to bring about physical activity (no, not _that_ way) by the end of the day even if it killed him. "Or maybe," he couldn't resist the urge to tease, "intuition. You know what they say about woman's intuitions."

"WHAT?!"

-----

Yuugi had chased him all the way to the counters where a variety of colours assaulted their eyes. Flashing light bulbs went off everywhere, banners of each "station" competing each other in brilliance and in capturing possible customers' attention. There were excited shouts of laughter and a fair share of jeering in the crowd, along with groans of disappointment and shrieks of triumph.

It was enough to give Yami a growing headache.

He slowed down and Yuugi stopped beside him, panting and giving him a mock glare. "So what was that about woman's intuitions?"

Yami avoided the question by ruffling his Light's hair.

"Hey! And who was the one who wanted to gel my hair this morning?"

"Me, but I can do whatever I want with it, can't I?" _What the hell did I just say?_

Yuugi turned pink at the comment – quite possibly interpreting it under the influence of his hormones. He decided to not lose his previous advantage and continued to pester Yami with his earlier comment. "Stop going off-topic. What are you going to do to make up for your witty little comment back there?"

_Ha, make up…if we were really together I'd kiss you!_

_Whoa, back up there, let's not go so far yet. I may be getting desperate, but still. Aibou's well-being comes first._

A poke to his side when he didn't offer any kind of response. "I have absolutely no idea, why don't you give me some suggestions, aibou?" He mentally smacked himself. He's gone and done it…again – being all…suggestive. _Please please PLEASE, don't let him notice that._

Yuugi grinned as he spotted what he wanted. "Oh, mou hitori no boku…" he drawled out. "Look, a Black Magician plushie!"

"Do you want it, little one?"

Puppy dog eyes were the only answer he got, and of course he succumbed to them.

-----

"Hey Yuug—whoa!"

The rest of the group only expressed their surprise in silence and facial feature changes.

"That," Ryou managed in awe, "is a heck lot of plushies you guys won."

Yuugi blushed and mumbled something. Only Marik could hear him.

"The Pharaoh won all these for you?"

"Well, it wasn't intended, I only wanted the Black Magician one…" A purple arm was at the very bottom of the pile, crushed by the other Duel Monsters on top of him.

"Then…?"

"Then some guy bumped into aibou and didn't even apologize…_and_ had the nerve to challenge me to a game of loops when I grabbed him by the collar." Yami snorted. "What an idiot."

"Okay, that'd explain _two_ plushies, not a whole mountain of them."

"Oh, don't tell me…"

"Yes, he was foolish enough to keep challenging me even after his tenth loss." Yami smirked in triumph.

Jounouchi moaned and made a move to grab the Red Eyes Black Dragon that hid under a Celtic Guardian. "_Want…_"

-----

"Thanks so much for a fantastic time today, mou hitori no boku," Yuugi murmured sleepily, a very happy smile on his face. His grip on his other's hand slacked, but Yami held on tightly. The Black Magician plushie was hugged tighter as Yuugi groaned groggily again. "Are we home yet?"

"No, not yet," Yami's voice was muffled against the other toys that covered more than half his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his partner slowing down again. He silently cursed Kaiba. _Why the hell couldn't he drop us off IN FRONT of our house, instead of opting to drop off everyone at the most convenient intersection for HIM? And he's the one with the car too, the hell? Jounouchi may be a good friend and all, but that does NOT give Kaiba this excuse! By Ra, I'm going to strangle him or something the next time I see him, that bas—_

He felt a tug and his thoughts immediately calmed. "Aibou?"

"I don't want to walk anymore," he whined lightly, lips pulled into an adorable pout.

"I would carry you, but my arms are kind of full at the moment…"

The pout was still there.

Yami kicked himself mentally. _Do something! …and I knew I should've brought the Sennen Puzzle._ "Okay, okay, hang on."

He carried Yuugi bridal style so that the plushies could be nested on top of him. "Is this better, little one?"

"Mmm, much." His Light turned his face so that he was partially hidden under the Black Magician's tall hat.

Yami smiled. _So very, very adorable…_

He walked slowly, to prevent anything from falling, but also to savour the entire duration when Yuugi rested and fitted so flawlessly in his arms.

The only twinge of regret he had, as the moonlight continued to light the path to the Kame Game Shop for them, was that he never got to do what he originally set out to do.

But that was okay.

There was always a "tomorrow"; always another time for his plan to be put into motion, because he would never give up. He has already waited 3,000 years for his love; what would one more day mean?

He was perfectly content at the moment. Even if they weren't titled as a "couple", they were "soul mates" for their entire lives. Even if Yuugi never found about his deeper feelings, he could still be his guardian. Even if something horrible happened, he would still be there to see him through it.

As far as Yami was concerned, any time spent with his partner was quality time; irreplaceable memories that would forever be etched into his heart.

Then, maybe, _maybe,_ one day, he would have the courage to say it and hope not to be rejected.

_But until then…_

His grip on Yuugi tightened as the funnily-shaped, green-roofed building came into view. Relief, contentment, and disappointment flooded him.

He was happy the way things are now.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes:**

Princess Strawberry: (_cringes_) I SWEAR I didn't mean for this one-shot to go on for positively _forever_…I sort of just got carried away and…yeah… Please forgive me for making it so long! T.T

Yami Strawberry: Yes, I'm sure you didn't mean to go above 10 pages…

Princess Strawberry: It's a little bit over 14 pages on Microsoft Word, using size 10 Verdana… YES, STOP GUILTING ME NOW. Gosh, you're evil, Kouichi. (_sighs_)

Yami Strawberry: I know, and you know I live for it. (_grins_)

Princess Strawberry: …yeah, I know. Doesn't stop me from hating that fact though. Anyway, review or give constructive criticism, please? n.n I wish you all a wonderful summer vacation. ;P


End file.
